The High School Whenever Movie
The High School Whenever Movie is a 2003 American live-action computer-animated teen action-adventure comedy film based on the Fox television series, High School Whenever, The film was directed by Nicholas Zimmerman, Kevin Lima, and Ash Brannon and was also made by 20th Century Fox, and GoAnimate Productions. It was released in theatres on July 16, 2003. It is the the sixth film by Goanimate Productions, the first film in the High School Whenever film series, and stars the regular television cast of Dustin Fogle, David Peterson, Olivia Helton, Darren Dawson, Ryan North, Bryan Gillespie, Cailin DeGarmo, Hailey Snow, Daniella Baxter, Mary Mitchell, Calum Sparks, Troy Baker, Alex Borstein, Rachel Stevens, Trent Clarkson, Elliott Richardson, Megan Weaver, John DiMaggio, and Seth MacFarlane. The film takes place 5 months after the events of the thirteenth season, and in the film, Nathan and the gang attempt to overcome their greatest fears in order to stop Dwayne Mcallister and his plans for turning Minnesota into Dwayne's Devil Kingdom. The High School Whenever Movie was animated in-house at Goanimate Production's main headquarters in North Hollywood, California, and was originally envisioned by Sharp in 1997 during the seventh season. He began developing the film in 1999 and wrote the original screenplay with Zimmerman to pitch the story to 20th Century Fox. The film, which took approximately five years to develop, began animation in March 2001, and production was wrapped up in October 2002. Hans Zimmer and Heitor Pereira composed the film's score. The film's world premiere was held at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, California on July 7, 2003, and had its general release in the United States on July 16, 2003. Upon its release, it received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its screenplay, animation, and voice acting. It was a box office success, grossing $824.3 million becoming the third highest-grossing film of 2003, and the twentieth highest-grossing animated film of all time. The High School Whenever Movie won the 2003 Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Dustin Fogle, for his voice performance as Nathan Phillips, and was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Finding Nemo. The film is credited for redefining the teen genre, and due to its success it spawned seven sequels including a prequel The Daniella Movie released on July 13, 2016. It was followed by High School Whenever 2 on July 14, 2006. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 on the Billboard 200. Plot Coming Soon! Voice cast * Dustin Fogle: Nathan Phillips (Young Guy) * Olivia Helton: Kelsey Phillips (Kayla) * Darren Dawson: Alex Phillips (Paul) * Troy Baker: Edward Phillips (Dave) * Alex Borstein: Maria Phillips (Bridget) * Ryan North: Nick Phillips (Joey) * Bryan Gillespie: Chris Phillips (David/Zack/Evil Genius) * Cailin DeGarmo: Jessica Phillips (Ivy) * Rachel Stevens: Amanda Phillips (Princess) * Hailey Snow: Selena Phillips (Salli) * Daniella Baxter: Megan Phillips (Julie) * Trent Clarkson: Eric Phillips (Eric) * Calum Sparks: Roger Phillips: (Rod) * Holly Howard: Candace Phillips: (Emma) * Megan Weaver: Mackenzie Phillips: (Kimberly) * Elliott Richardson : Jake Phillips: (Steven) * David Peterson: Brandon Miller: (Scott) * John DiMaggio: Maverick the Dog (Wiseguy) * Mary Mitchell: Miranda Hopkins: (Princess) * Seth MacFarlane: Dwayne McAllister: (Dallas) Production Development Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Music : Main article: The High School Whenever Movie/Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Hans Zimmer and Heitor Pereira . Zimmer and Pereira had previously worked on the score of 2002's The Erika and Zara Movie. The soundtrack album was released on July 8, 2003 by Jive Records. Reception Box office The High School Whenever Movie opened on July 16, 2003 in the United States and Canada. It got to earn $96,429,840 during its opening weekend, placing first in its box office during that weekend and setting new records such as earning the biggest-opening weekend for a non-sequel animated feature, the highest opening for an original non-Disney/Pixar film, the eighth biggest opening by GoAnimate Productions, and the largest opening movie in the teen genre. By the end of its theatrical run, The High School Whenever Movie grossed a total of $824,586,376 worldwide, making it 2003's highest-grossing 20th Century Fox/GoAnimate Productions film, the year’s third highest-grossing film, the twentieth highest-grossing animated film of all time, the seventh highest-grossing film by GoAnimate Productions, and the sixth highest grossing film in the High School Whenever film series. It is also the second highest-grossing 2003 animated film behind Finding Nemo ($940.3 million). Critical reception The High School Whenever Movie received widespread critical acclaim, becoming a cult hit among critics upon release. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 89% approval rating with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The High School Whenever Movie ''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews.On Metacritic, it received a score of 93 out of 100, based on 73 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Peter Travers of ''Rolling Stone gave the film four out of four stars, saying "In one of the most anticipated movies of the summer, GoAnimate offers audiences The High School Whenever Movie the whole family could enjoy the delightful addition to the GoAnimate classics with non-stop humor." Richard Corliss of Time Magazine praised Dustin Fogle's performance as Nathan Phillips, stating that "it gets even funnier for his comic relief career that brings the well-known self for his life." Todd McCarthy of Variety liked the concept, also stating "As directed by Nicholas Zimmerman and Ash Brannon, The High School Whenever Movie has a very engaging concept for a movie taking place to a boarding school for naughty kids." Release The High School Whenever Movie opened in theaters on July 16, 2003 and was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for " mild action violence, crude and suggestive humor, teen partying and drinking, and language ". According to Kevin Lima, he said that it was criticized as an animated film worthy of adult interest, with many adult-oriented jokes and themes but a simple enough plot and humor to appeal to children. In the United Kingdom it received a PG rating by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for "mild language, suggestive content, and slapstick comic violence." (added on the post-2005 re-issues). In Australia, the film was rated PG by the Australian Classification Board (ACB). Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with eighteen toys including Nathan, Chris, Eric, Nick, Jake, Brandon, Roger, Alex, Selena, Kelsey, Amanda, Megan, Candace, Miranda, Maverick the Dog, Mackenzie, Jessica, and Dwayne. with a paid Kids' Meal order. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Nathan & Brandon's famous ice cream that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed oreo cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Dr Pepper gave away sweepstakes of two tickets to take the green carpet and two tickets for the first showing of the film. Cheese Nips had a limited edition of High School Whenever characters with six of them including Nathan, Brandon, Selena, Miranda, Mackenzie and Megan. Kellogg's released a limited edition of their cereals including a dvd or vhs sampler inside, in the UK, Weetos cereal gaved away sixteen different comic books based on The High School Whenever Movie inside specially marked boxes of Weetos Cereal. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in November 2002, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Treasure Planet and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Another teaser trailer was released in January 2003, and was later released with Kangaroo Jack, National and The Jungle Book 2. * The first theatrical trailer was released in March 2003 and was shown with Agent Cody Banks, and Piglet's Big Movie. * The second theatrical trailer was released in April 2003 and was later shown in theaters with Holes, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Daddy Day Care,' Finding Nemo, and Rugrats Go Wild.' ** TV spots began to air between late June and July of 2003. Video game A video game based on the film titled The High School Whenever Game was released on July 15, 2003 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube,Game Boy Advance, PC, and OS Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home Media The High School Whenever Movie was released on DVD and VHS was released on December 9, 2003, in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions with a special THX edition with DTS sound, an Ice Age Scrat short: Gone Nutty (which was shown in theatres before with the movie), a new short Lukas and Daniella's Christmas Chaos, playable games, and a demo of The High School Whenever Movie Video Game on Xbox and PS2, galleries. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 800,000 copies and making over $19.9 million. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. The Family Fun was released on DVD on November 14, 2006 with the same bonus features as the original 2003 DVD. The Blu-Ray was released on January 23, 2007. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 16, 2013 which contained a DTS version of Stickguy Gets Nuts. It was also released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on November 15, 2016. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:PG Rated Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2003 Category:Edited by the BBFC Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:The High School Whenever Movie Category:Goanimate Productions Category:High School Whenever Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:Films Category:2000s